Five Scoops Of Crazy
by LittleLadyLove
Summary: Five girls get into trouble and there are no vacancies at any of the female deliquent camps. So they are sent to CGL where they meet the D-Tent boys. They have some fun times and some find love...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Holes or any of it's characters. I only own my five characters :)

**Chapter One**

"What do you think this meeting is about?" X-Ray , the leader of D-Tent, asked the other boys of D-Tent. All of the juvenile delinquent boys of Camp Green Lake were sitting at their respective tables, waiting for the Warden to enter the Mess Hall. It was loud and noisy as usual in the Mess Hall but the D-Tent boys were having a quiet conversation. "I mean, the Warden doesn't schedule these things a lot," the muscular bespectacled boy said while looking around the room as if waiting for a sign.

"Could they be closing down the camp?" Armpit asked hopefully. He, as well as X-Ray, were the only two African Americans of D-Tent and were completely different in every way. X-Ray was tall and muscular, though his thick glasses gave him a nerdy appearance, while Armpit was shorter and overweight.

"Maybe Mr. Sir got fired," Caveman supplied, running his hands through his curly brown mess of hair in anticipation.

"Naw, they can't be closing down the camp," said Squid, chewing on a toothpick as usual. He looked thoughtful, "Last time the Warden set up one of these things it was when Barfbag got bit, and she had to go over the safety procedures and crap like that." Squid was white though his skin had tanned from working in the sun all day for the past few months. He had dark brown eyes and he hid his dark brown hair under a do-rag with a baseball cap on top of it.

"What? You think somebody got bit?" X-Ray asked him, scanning all the faces of the other tents' tables. Everyone else seemed to be there so that couldn't have been it. Looking back to his tent mates he told them his observation, "No, if someone was bit, we would have heard about it by now.

"Maybe-" started another one of the D-Tent boys, Zigzag.

"I'm sure it ain't got nothin' to do with communists, Zig," Armpit chuckled. Zigzag frowned and laid his head in the palm of his hand. His blond hair stuck up as if he had been electrocuted and his ice blue eyes were nervous, like he expected someone to attack him at any moment.

"Maybe the Warden's pregnant with Mr. Sir's baby," Magnet joked. The five other boys gave him a look of disgust. The Hispanic gave them a wide smile and started laughing at their reactions.

"That's disgusting, Mag!" Armpit exclaimed. "Bad images, bad images!" He yelled, massaging his forehead in an attempt to get the images out of his head.

"What do you think Zero?" Caveman asked, knowing he'd be the only one to get an answer from the small boy. Caveman's brown eyes met with Zero's hazel ones for a moment but Zero just shrugged in response, making his mini fro bob with the movement.

"Zero don't know any more than we do," X-Ray said, more to himself than the others.

"Hey, I think the Wardens coming," Squid told them as the door to the Mess Hall opened and a red-headed woman walked in followed by her right hand man, Mr. Sir. A look of anger marred her pale face .Coming to stand in front of the Hall, everything grew quiet. You could of heard a pin drop from the silence before the Warden spoke, "I received a call a couple of days ago from the State Government that all juvenile detention camps for girls have become full and have no room for more girls," she paused, "because of this they have requested that I take in five girls that have recently broken the law. I had no choice but to comply."

"Wait… girls, real girls?" a boy from B-Tent asked aloud.

"Yes, real girls," the Warden answered him, "and they are to be respected. They will be here tomorrow afternoon. You are dismissed."

There was excited chattering on the way back to their tents. The D-Tent boys entered their cabin.

"Girls! Girls are coming to Camp Green Lake!" Magnet shouted in delight. "It's a miracle!"

"They'll probably be murderers or something," Zigzag said cautiously, lying down on his cot.

"Why you always gotta be paranoid Zig?" Magnet asked.

"Even if they're murderers, they'll be hot murderers," Squid said, putting in his two cents.

"Let's just go to sleep. Just 'cause some girls are coming ain't gonna get us out of diggin' holes," X-Ray said, turning off the lights. With that, each of them lay down to fall asleep taking their time drifting in to sleep at their own time but not, without thinking about the company they would be receiving the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Holes or any of it's characters. I only own my five characters :)

**Chapter Two**

"Guys! I have to peeeee!" yelled one of five girls on the bus to Camp Green Lake.

"You have to hold it Toni. The guard said we'll be there soon," responded the girl sitting next to her, Ellie.

"That was an hour ago!" Toni whined. The other four girls sighed in exasperation.

It was quiet for a while before Toni broke the silence, "I have to pee, oh soo-o-o freakin' bad! I just gotta go pee-e-e soo-o-o frea-"

She was cut off by the Ellie, "Toni! Quit singing… You don't have to sing about everything."

Toni grinned in response, "I still have to pee though."

"Tobi, how do you live with this?" Ellie asked, turning to the seat on her left. Toni swiveled her head and stared at her younger, almost identical sister and gave her a look that clearly said to think carefully before speaking.

"You get used to it," Tobi shrugged.

"I am cute and adorable and you know it," Toni said matter-of-factly.

"Toni is cute and adorable Ellie, you say so yourself all the time," Jessica chimed in, making Ellie roll her eyes.

She then turned from Tobi to Trixie who was sitting behind her, "You're best friends with that, how does that make you feel?"

"Aw, don't be mean," Jessica said pointing to Toni. Ellie's eyes followed to where Jessica was pointing, Toni was pouting at her; equipped with a full lower lip poking out and big glossy redwood eyes staring at her. Ellie tried to resist but didn't last long and grabbed Toni into a deadly hug.

"You're so cute!" Ellie exclaimed.

"You're going to squeeze the pee out of me!" Toni squealed. Ellie let go and looked out the window of the bus, her eyes widened.

"It looks like we're on the moon!" She exclaimed. All of the other girls look out their widows apprehensively. They had stopped looking at the scenery outside about a few hours ago when all they could see in any direction was barren desert. Now, they realized it did, indeed, look like they were on the moon. Though there was still only barren dessert in every direction, there were giant, identical holes now littering the ground.

"It does!" yelled Toni and Tobi in unison.

"What the hell?" Trixie asked in exasperation, staring out the window.

"This is starting to look like a horror movie," Jessica commented, Toni and Tobi's expressions grew horrified.

"You're right, they probably bury people in these holes," Trixie agreed.

"Guys, stop it," Tobi whined, putting her head in her hands to cover her face. Her long auburn hair fell in a curtain around her.

"I'm having Tremors flashbacks," Toni said warily, pulling her own long auburn ringlets over her shoulder to twiddle with nervously.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that movie!" Jessica remembered.

"I am not stepping off this bus," Toni announced firmly.

"Yeah, we'll see how that goes," Trixie joked.

"Don't you have to pee? If you won't get off the bus, how are you going to go pee?" Ellie asked. Logic destroyed, Toni stared out the bus window beside her, torn between the nonexistent man eating monsters and her bladder's screaming desires.

"Speaking of getting off the bus, we're here," Jessica said, looking out the front windshield of the bus. Just as the words left her mouth the bus began to slow.

"Here come the hot guys," Toni said encouragingly, "and I still have to pee."

The other girls erupted in laughter before they were interrupted by the guard, "Let's go girls."

They followed the guard as he led them off the bus and groaned at the heat, it was as if it was a hundred pound weight that pushing down on you.

"Holy shit," Trixie exclaimed.

"Trix, you are going to burn," Ellie stated emotionlessly.

"I'm aware," Trixie sighed dramatically.

"Maybe you'll finally get a tan," Toni said with a grin, glancing at Trixie's freckled skin.

"Ha- ha, very funny," Trixie said, her voice heavy with sarcasm.

It was silent as they walked through the camp and took in the nonexistent scenery. Boys watched them from everywhere, dirt covered boys. Some looked at them nervously while others wore broad brought her head closer to Trixie's as they followed the guard. "There are hot guys everywhere, though dirty, they are still hot and they are all staring at us like we are pieces of meat. I feel like I should be enjoying this."

"You do… I know I do," giggled Trixie as they entered a building close to the cabins. Air conditioning surrounded them and the weight of the heat was lifted. The girls realized how small the one room building was and shuffled around trying to cram in. They noticed the slightly hunched back man that sat with his feet crossed on the desk in front of him eating sunflower seeds. The desk was the only furniture in there besides the chair he was seated on, the chair in front of his desk and the mini fridge in the corner behind him.

The man greeted the guard and looked at them in subtle amusement. "Hello girls, my name is Mr. Sir, you will call me Mr. Sir. You got that?"

"Yes Mr. Sir," the girls chimed in unison, smothering giggles.

Mr. Sir paused and watched as the smallest of the girls shifted from foot to foot. "Is there something wrong?"

"I have to pee," Toni responded hurriedly. He watched her for a moment before asking the guard to lead her to the restrooms.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed before rushing after the guard, her large luggage bag bouncing around behind her.

"Do you know why you girls are in here?" Mr. Sir asked, turning his attention to the remaining girls.

"Uh, because there wasn't room at any of the girls' juvenile delinquent camps," Jessica answered, confused.

"Yes but why were you sent to a juvenile delinquent camp in the first place?"

"We broke the law," Tobi mumbled, shame faced.

Mr. Sir brought his feet down and slammed his hand on his desk. "That's right! And at this camp you will be digging holes every day till the day you leave."

"Wait… Those holes out there were dug by the people who are already here? And now we have to dig them too?" Trixie's voice became louder and louder in her disbelief.

Mr. Sir stood, "Yes you are, is that going to be a problem?"

Trixie looked like she was torn between keeping quiet and arguing but mumbled, "no Mr. Sir."

"Alright, then we'll wait for your friend to return before we get you your clothes."

They waited several minutes before the cabin door opened to reveal the guard and Toni.

"You can help yourself to a coke, James," Mr. Sir said as he walked out of the cabin, motioning for the girls to follow.

"Thanks man," the guard replied, disappearing into the cabin.

The girls followed Mr. Sir until they reached a larger cabin. The first thing they noticed upon entering were the supplies that cluttered the walls. The second thing to register was a shocked boy standing behind a table cleaning a pair of shoes, staring wide-eyed at them.

"You will be given two sets of clothing, one for working and the other for relaxing in when you're done digging. After you use your digging pair three times it will be washed and you will use your relaxing pair in its place," Mr. Sir explained as he snatched the ugly garments from the large piles of clothing.

"Change and call me when you're done," Mr. Sir told them before walking to the door. He looked behind him and saw the boy still standing behind the table.

"Let's go! You're not gettin' a free peep show!" he yelled. The boy scrambled to follow Mr. Sir out the door. Once it was shut, the girls began taking off their clothes.

"I'm not sure if all of the hot guys I've seen are worth it," Trixie said.

"Worth what? What are we doing?" asked Toni, obviously missing something.

"You know those holes we saw before we got here?" Trixie stated more than asked.

"Yeah."

"We're digging those," Trixie informed, depressed just thinking about it.

"What?" Toni shrieked.

"Yeah…" Trixie sighed.

Silence filled the room but was soon broken by Tobi. "These things are ugly."

"No kidding," Toni agreed. The girls finished dressing and looked at each other. They all had on identical orange jumpsuits, the only difference between them being the shirt beneath the jumpsuit. Toni and Ellie had the top half off tied around their waists like they had seen many of the boys at the camp wear theirs. Their brightly colored shirts clashed horribly with the orange of the suit, though the vibrant green of Toni's shirt complimented the deep purple of Ellie's. The other three girls wore the jumpsuits correctly though with several of the buttons undone from the top. Neon pink, bright blue and dark red peeked through their respective gaps in the jumpsuits.

"We look like convicts," Jessica said.

"Gross," Tobi griped. The other girls nodded in agreement.

"We should call him now," Tobi said.

"Mr. Sir!" Toni shouted. In minutes the man was back in the cabin, the boy that had been in there before standing right behind him.

"Dear lord," he said looking at their undershirts but said nothing more and just shook his head.

"Leave your bags and follow me," he ordered, leaving the cabin. The girls complied and rushed to follow him only to have him stop in the middle of the road between the buildings.

"Look there girls," he said pointing away from camp, "tell me what you see."

Their eyes simultaneously rotated to the direction he was pointing then looked at each other, shrugging.

"Nothing?" Jessica supplied.

"That's right! There's no water for a hundred miles so if you want to run you go right ahead." The girls looked at him, questioning his sanity.

"He's two scoops of crazy with a side of coo-coo," Toni whispered. They dissolved into giggles.

"Is there something you find funny?" Mr. Sir snapped, zeroing in on Toni.

"Uh, um... N- No Mr. Sir," she stuttered.

"Quit scaring them Mr. Sir," a voice chastised. As the girls turned they saw a short, young, bearded man standing behind them with a thick layer of sun screen smeared on his nose.

The man's focus switched to them. "Hello girls, I'm Mr. Pendanski. I'll be your counselor while you're with us at Camp Green Lake."

They all greeted him with relief; at least not everyone working here was like Mr. Sir.

"I'm getting out of here if you're going to start in on your lovey- dovey stuff," Mr. Sir grumbled, slouching away.

"Your tent is right over there," Mr. Pendanski said, pointing vaguely to a grouping of tents. As he spoke a group of boys walked by, staring at them intently and whispering to themselves.

"Hey, you boys come over here," Mr. Pendanski called.

The boys looked nervous but came to stand in front of them, making the dirt that coated them like a second layer of skin more visible. "This here is Rex, Alan and Theodore," Mr. Pendanski said, gesturing to each boy. All three boys' eyes narrowed at the sound of their names.

" These boys will be your mentors while you're here, if you have any questions ask them," he continued, oblivious to the boys' glowers.

"Boys, why don't you show our new guests to their tent," Mr. Pendanski commanded cheerfully. "I'll leave you guys to it."

Once he had departed, Jessica introduced herself. She was the tallest of the girls and had her long, rusty colored hair in a pony tail. "Yo, I'm Jessica."

"Hey, I'm X-Ray," started one of the two black teens in the group.

"This is Squid," he said pointing to a tall muscular boy with a toothpick in his mouth. He waved at them.

"And this is Armpit," he continued, motioning to the other black teen that was beefy but looked about as adorable as a gerbil. The boy only nodded to them nervously.

"Didn't Mr. Pendanski just-" Tobi started quietly.

"No, we go by our nicknames," X-Ray growled, giving Tobi a hard look.

"Hey! Don't talk to my sister like that!" Toni jumped forward, her waist length, dark auburn ringlets bouncing around her. Putting her hands on her hips, she glared up at him with her piercing reddish-brown eyes.

X-Ray looked down at the fragile-looking girl in front of him. She barely made it to his chest but she appeared extremely intimidating. Startled, he looked to his buddies for help but saw only shock on their faces. Glancing back to the girls, he realized their faces revealed nothing but amusement.

"Whatever," he mumbled, looking back down at her. She backed up and her smile returned to her face as quickly as her anger had appeared.

"My name is Toni and this is my little sister, Tobi," the girl beamed.

"Wait… she's your_ little_ sister?" Squid asked. Though clearly related, Tobi was taller by quite a bit and had pale, alice blue eyes. Their hair even appeared to be the same color though Tobi wore hers straight.

Toni just rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'm seventeen and she's fifteen."

All of the boys' eyebrows raised and realization hit Armpit. "Whoa, are you all friends?"

"Yeah," Ellie replied almost inaudibly.

"How did you guys all manage to wind up getting in trouble AND sent to the same detention camp?" asked Armpit.

"Well we all got in trouble doing the same thing, it was a group effort, and none of the other camps had room so they had no choice but to keep us together," Jessica divulged with a mischievous grin.

"Wow, man, that's lucky," Armpit gasped.

"Yeah, well, where ever Toni's involved she tends to get her way," Ellie explained. "By the way, I'm Ellie," she added with a nervous smile, her emerald green eyes wavering. A short silence fell over the awkward group.

"Oh and I'm Trixie," the pale red head introduced herself hastily, realizing she should have followed Ellie's lead.

"Well now that introductions are out of the way, who wants to help me get the stash to the tent?" Toni asked, turning to her friends.

"Stash?" Squid questioned.

"Don't ask," Jessica told him, shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

"I'll go with you," Tobi volunteered.

"'Kay, we'll be back," Toni said running off to the bathrooms with her sister trailing behind her.

"Man, she's scary when she's mad, she looked so cute before you pissed her off," Squid mumbled to X-Ray once Toni was out of range.

"Shut up," X-Ray ordered.

"She's actually one of the nicest people I know. She cares about everyone else before herself," Trixie said thoughtfully glancing at the three bemused boys.

"Before herself?" Squid asked, curious.

"She couldn't care less about herself, you'll see for yourself eventually," Ellie answered.

"Yeah, she's done it before many, many times," Jessica said.

X-Ray felt a pang of guilt, but he ignored it and looked to the rest of the girls, "Well, follow us, we'll take you to your tent."

The boys took the lead while the girls followed behind them. They didn't walk very far before they reached the girls' tent.

"This is your tent. Ours is right next to it so if you need anything we'll either be in there or in the Rec. room over there," Squid explained, pointing. The girls nodded in understanding.

"We're going to the Rec. room now so if you girls need anything you know where to find us," X-Ray interjected. Just then they heard swift footfalls approaching and the two sisters were back. The upper parts of their jumpsuits were closed all the way and their arms wrapped tightly around themselves.

"Toni, you shouldn't be running," Ellie scolded.

"I'm fine," Toni assuredher, going into the tent. Everyone, including the boys, who had forgotten their previously planned departure, followed behindthe two panting girls. Tobi and Toni had started unbuttoning their jumpsuits at the closest of the five cots in the tent and tall cans spewed from the opening.

"What the hell?" Squid exclaimed.

"Arizona! Arizona! !" Toni sang, attempting opera.

"Oh my god," Armpit said, bewildered, and it wasn't because of Toni's singing.

"There has to be at least thirty or forty cans here," Armpit stuttered in shock.

"How in the hell did you get away with this?" X-Ray demanded, unable comprehend the amount of cans that were now scattered on a cot. He couldn't help wanting one and he was sure the rest of his friends did too.

"Like I said, Toni gets her way no matter what. If Toni doesn't want to be seen, believe me, she doesn't get seen," Ellie insisted.

"Why so many?" X-Ray inquired, picking one up to look at.

"Well besides the fact that all of us love them, Toni has to have them," Trixie said.

"Why?"

"Because she has an insatiable need to die," Ellie grumbled, earning a glare from Toni.

"I'm fine," Toni said earnestly, making Ellie roll her eyes. "I just like Arizonas."

"She will only drink tea, lemonade and milk," Trixie clarified.

"What?" Squid exclaimed.

"What about water?" X-Ray asked, incredulous.

"Ew, no," Toni groused, making a face. The boys just looked at her in shock, their mouths agape.

"You don't drink water?" Squid asked, alarmed.

Toni shrugged, "It's gross."

"It doesn't taste like anything," he countered.

"Oh, yes it does," Toni persisted.

"What about juice? Do you drink juice?"

"No, it's gross," Toni repeated.

"Apple juice?"

"No."

"Grape juice?"

"No."

"Pineapple?" Squid grew irritated at her unchanging response.

"No."

"Like I said, she only drinks tea, lemonade and milk," Trixie restated.

"She's going to die of dehydration while she's here," Squid snapped.

"Believe me, this is probably one of the worst places they could have sent someone like her," Ellie said.

"I'm fine. Is it okay if we unpack and get settled?" Toni said hurriedly.

The boy surrendered to her request and started walking to the door. X-Ray was the last one to leave. "If you need us we'll probably be in the Rec. room."

When the door had swung shut, Toni sighed, "I don't want them to know I've got a bunch of health problems. I don't need more people worrying about me."

Ellie watched Toni select her bed, closest to the tents opening. "Sorry."

Toni just smiled at her and the rest of them staked their claim on the remaining beds. They had all just finished hiding the Arizonas under Toni's bed when a loud bell went off.

"What's that?" Tobi asked.

"Psh! I don't know," Trixie said as she went to leave the tent, the rest of them following. The sun had gone down, giving way to night and hoards of boys were walking to a building next to the Rec. room.

"Should we follow them?" Toni asked.

"If you want dinner," a familiar voice said behind them. The girls whirled around in surprise only to see X-Ray and the other two D-Tent boys they had met earlier with four additional boys with them, each of the new comers looking at the girls like they were aliens.

"Oh," Toni said, for lack of a better response, staring at the new faces.

"We were just coming to get you guys to take you to the Mess Hall," Armpit enlightened

"Lead the way," Jessica motioned forward. The boys stepped forward, leading them, and an uncomfortable silence seeped its way around them.

"Sooooo, who are you guys?" Toni inquired.

"The name's Magnet and this is Zigzag," a short but brawny Hispanic introduced, both himself and his tall, wild haired friend beside him.

"And I'm Caveman and this is Zero," Caveman chimed in, running a hand through his small afro before motioning to the shortest boy out of the group, though he managed to still be taller than Toni even without the unruly afro that graced his head.

"Why the nickname Zero?" Toni questioned.

"Out of all of their nicknames you question Zero's?" Ellie brought forth.

"Mom thinks he's retarded because he never talks," Magnet replied with a shrug, giving Ellie a weird look.

"Mom?" Tobi asked, confused.

"That's what we call Mr. Pendanski," X-Ray clarified, making the girls smile in recognition.

"Aw…. how mean," Toni whined, ignoring finding out Mr. Pendanski's nickname and grabbing Zero into a hug. Everyone froze in surprise but the girls, who were used to their friends touchy feely nature.

Zero just stood there distressed, why was she hugging him? He couldn't remember the last time anyone had touched him in affection and he was at a loss at what to do. So he stood there and looked to his friends for help who in response just shrugged, still surprised.

Toni let go and looked at him with a smile. "You're not retarded. You're just a boy of few words."

That being said she walked away, leaving everyone to follow behind her. Caveman looked to the girls. "Is she always like that?"

"Yeah."

"I feel like she should come with a warning sign that lists everything people should expect when with her," X-Ray sighed, the rest of the boys nodding with a laugh. Zero shook off his stupor and began walking again, everyone trailing behind him.

"I can't give you a warning sign but I can tell you a few things to expect," Ellie offered.

"Please do," Caveman said, taking the offer.

"Expect lack of personal space, she will invade your bubble. As you just saw. Expect lack of modesty. She has no problems with showing skin, not that I think you guys will have a problem with that either. Expect to hear things you don't want to, including horrible singing. And just, well… Expect the unexpected," Ellie filled in.

"I think she's an alien," Zigzag stated.

"You too?" Jessica laughed, putting up her hand for a high five. He looked at her for a moment before complying to her unspoken request.

"Actually," Ellie amended quietly, "Jessica, we agreed that she's a leprechaun."

"Alien leprechaun?" Jessica offered. Zaria shrugged.

"By the way, I'm Jessica," Jessica introduced, "and this is Trixie, Tobi and Ellie." Jessica continued. They all nodded to each girl.

"Let's go! You guys are slower than Tobi trying to figure out what engrossed means!"

When they entered the Mess Hall all conversation stopped and all eyes were on the girls. Tobi and Ellie tried to hide themselves from the prying eyes while Toni, Trixie and Jessica stood unwavering. The boys of D-Tent gave the rest of the boys in the Mess Hall looks of warning, what the warning was the girls didn't know.

Everyone had gotten their food and were sitting together where the boys had pushed their table and, what would have been, the girls' table together.

"You girls seem like completely different people entirely," Caveman observed, interrupting the girls' conversation.

Jessica considered this for a moment before replying. "Well we are and we aren't at the same time."

"Yeah, like Jessica is a cheerleader while Tobi is a softball player. Ellie, Toni and I don't really do anything like that but we're artsy," Trixie clarified.

"And even with that our personalities are all different we tend to think a lot alike," Toni put in.

"X-Ray said you guys knew each other before coming here," Caveman brought up, changing the subject.

"Yeah, we went to the same school and were all friends," Trixie shrugged.

"So what are you guys in here for?" Magnet couldn't help but ask. Toni let out a laugh at remembering why they were in there and face splitting smiles adorned the girls' faces.

"Well, you see, Toni's ex-best friend is a bitchy pile of STDs and they started getting into fights at school… So we all got together and burnt her house down," Jessica said, still smiling in remembrance.

"These guys wouldn't have been caught if they had run when I told them to," Toni said frankly, getting serious.

"We weren't going to let you take the heat for all of us," Ellie scolded.

"Yeah, so shut up and stop feeling guilty," Tobi butted in. The boys looked at her in surprise; they hadn't heard her speak like that. She was always nervous when she spoke and never spoke louder than a mumble.

In response to her sisters direct comment Toni stuck out her tongue only to have Tobi return the gesture. A glaring contest ensued. Everyone ignored them and went back to eating, going into their own conversations. The sister's glaring contest over when both suddenly erupted in laughter.

"Hey, you haven't eaten anything," Squid stated.

Toni turned to the boy next to her. "I know, I'm not hungry," Toni replied to his unasked question.

"You should eat, you won't get food till morning," he tried to persuade her.

"I'm okay. I'm not hungry," she repeated. Squid looked over to Tobi seated on the other side of Toni, expectantly.

Tobi sighed, "She doesn't eat a lot and even if she was hungry, she's really picky. I guarantee you that she wouldn't eat anything on that tray but the bread."

Squid looked back to Toni. "You are going to die out here."

"Do you want it?" Toni ignored his previous comment.

"You need to eat it, it's not that bad," he tried to assure her.

"If you don't want it I'm sure someone else will," she ignored him again.

"I'm not eating it."

Toni turned away from Squid and looked across the table. "Armpit, do you want my food?"

Armpit looked at her tray and gave an apologizing look to Squid. "Sorry man."

Toni pushed the tray toward Armpit who took it. Squid glared at Toni before turning away from her to join the conversation on his other side. Once he was turned the other way Toni stuck her tongue out at him.

"Sis, he's right. You're going to have to eat eventually, you can't be picky here," Tobi told her.

"I'll be fine."

"Course you will," sarcasm dripped from Tobi's words.

The rest of dinner was spent in deep conversations and when it was done the girls were overjoyed to go to bed. As the guys walked them to their tent they informed them of what to expect tomorrow.

"We have counseling every other night and because your guys' tent doesn't have a counselor you'll be with us, we don't have it tonight but tomorrow we will. Mom wants you to dig with us too, he's worried something will happen to you guys." X-Ray explained.

"Okie dokie, what time do we get up at?" Toni asked.

"Four in the morning," answered Zigzag, earning groans from all of the girls.

"You're kidding right?" Ellie looked hopefully at Zigzag.

"Nope," he confirmed.

"Okay, well, night guys. See you tomorrow," Toni said, walking into the girls' tent. The rest of the girls bid the boys goodnight and followed Toni's lead into the tent.

The boys left, headed to their own tent. When they reached their tent they each just sat down on their cots to talk about the newcomers.

"Man, those girls are hot," Magnet grinned as he sprawled out on his cot.

"Yeah they are. All of them have nice sexy bodies and pretty faces," Zigzag agreed.

"Their good lookin' but their pretty chill too," Armpit said.

"Except that Toni chick," X-Ray grumbled.

"Man, you're just upset that she yelled at you," Armpit laughed.

"Shut up," X-Ray snapped.

"She worries me," Squid admitted.

"Why?" Caveman asked.

"She doesn't drink water and she didn't eat a single thing at dinner," Squid elaborated.

"She doesn't drink water? Why?" Magnet asked, sitting up.

"It tastes gross," he mocked, trying to sound like a girl.

"We'll just keep an eye on her," Zigzag said, shrugging.

"Yeah," Squid sighed. It grew quiet and the boys laid down to sleep, thinking about what was to come tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The girls woke up to a loud siren going off. Some of them got up easily while others fought to go back to sleep. To be more specific, only one was having a hard time with the early hours.

"Elli, get up," Trixie commanded, putting a bandana in her hair that matched her gray shirt.

"Iph dom anm do!" Elli exclaimed into her pillow. Trixie turned to look at the closest person to her, Jessica, to see if she had understood Elli. Jessica just shrugged in response.

Trixie turned back to Elli. "What?"

Elli turned her head to the side, her eyes still closed. "I don't want to!" She exclaimed again.

"Elli get your planetoid ass up," Trixie urged, pushing her till she almost fell of the bed.

"Fiiiiiiiiiiine, I'm up. I'm getting up," Elli growled as she sat up.

The other girls were already ready and waited patiently for Elli. Once she was ready they left the tent and followed the clusters of boys to a door on the side of a building that read 'Library'. As they approached they saw the D-Tent boys standing in line and joined them.

"Morning," Jessica greeted tiredly, fixing her purple undershirt beneath her jumpsuit.

"Morning," The boys replied in unison, except for Zero who just nodded at her.

"We need books to dig a hole?" Toni asked. The boys turned their attention to her and noticed how tiny she appeared in her jumpsuit now that she was wearing it correctly. The sleeves hung half a foot past her hands as she wiped crusties from her eyes and the bottom of the legs dragged on the ground. She looked like a little girl in giant pajamas.

"It's not really a library," Caveman explained.

"Oh," Toni said confused but too sleepy to ask more questions.

"It's too early!" Elli complained, putting her shoulder length brown hair into a ponytail.

"It's actually better that we get up this early. We beat the heat and we're not out in the sun for so long," Zigzag tried to make her feel better.

Elli stared blankly at him for a moment before continuing to whine, "It's still too early!"

"Sissy…" Toni mumbled, leaning her head on her sister. Tobi just glared at her and stepped away.

"Hmph," Toni whined as she steadied herself.

"What's wrong with your sister?" Magnet asked.

"Hm? Oh, she's not a morning person," Toni enlightened, unfazed. Right then Mr. Sir walked up and unlocked the door to the, so called, library. When the doors opened it revealed nothing but shovels.

"Oh, goodie," Trixie said.

"I would have been so much happier with books," Toni admitted.

"Guys we should dig to China," Jessica said randomly.

There was a long silence before Trixie spoke, "All in favor!"

All of the girls raised their hands. "Mission Escape to China is now in effect," declared Trixie. The boys stared at them confused.

"What just happened?" Armpit asked.

"Man, girls are weird," Magnet complained as he moved up the line. When they all had their shovels the girls followed the boys to a new line.

"Now what are we in line for?" Trixie questioned.

"Breakfast," Squid replied, sending a quick glance to Toni.

"What are we having?" Toni asked swiftly.

"Tortillas covered in syrup," Squid answered giving Toni a hard look, waiting for her to say something akin to disgust and he was not left waiting for long.

"Gross."

"What DO you eat?" Squid questioned, emphasizing the 'do'.

Toni smirked. "Your mom."

A loud chorus of, "Ooohhh!" echoed throughout the camp followed by obnoxious laughter. Squid glared at Toni, who was laughing along with the surrounding group.

"I was kidding, you know? Hee-hee ha-ha?" Toni tried to explain, still smiling. Squid just continued to glare at her. Toni stopped smiling at his response and gave him a sad, apologetic look but he only turned from her aggressively.

"I'm sorry, I was only trying to be funny." Toni apologized but Squid showed no signs of even hearing her.

Toni's friends, both new and old, watched the interaction with interest. She turned to them with a fake smile. "I'll just wait over there for you guys, okay?"

Most of them nodded but her sister wouldn't let her off that easy. "You need to eat," Tobi spoke sternly.

Toni replied as she walked away. "I'm not hungry."

Tobi just shook her head and looked at Squid with annoyance in her eyes. "Way to take a joke."

Squid glanced at Tobi before letting his eyes trail to Toni who was waiting patiently alone looking out towards the horizon where the barren desert met with the, still starry, sky. He gave no response to Tobi and just turned to face the line in front of him.

After they had all began walking to their designated area to dig. The boys explained as they walked that each tent had a different area in which to dig but because the girls were included in D-Tent that they would dig with them.

They walked for about a half an hour before they reached the area they were to dig at. Mr. Sir had followed them in his truck and once they got to where they needed to be he got out and gave them each an old gallon milk carton that had been refilled with water.

"Okay girls, this ain't no girl scout camp. You're going to dig a hole five feet in height and five feet in diameter, use your shovel as your measuring stick, it's five feet exactly. Now, if you find anything and the Warden likes what you found you get the day off," Mr. Sir explained.

"What are we looking for exactly?" Jessica asked.

"You're not looking for anything. You're digging holes to build character. You take a bad boy or uh… girl and make her dig holes all day in the hot sun, it turns him- I mean her, into a good girl. That's our philosophy here at Camp Green Lake."

"Keep an eye out for rattle snakes, scorpions and yellow spotted lizards. Especially the yellow spotted lizards. If you get bit by one you will die a slow and painful death." Mr. Sir said non chalantly as he strode off to his truck.

Tobi's head shot up when he mentioned scorpions, fear spreading through her.

"Good luck," Mr. Sir hollered as he drove away. When Mr. Sir was far enough away the boys of D-Tent gathered around the girls to offer help only to get entertainment instead.

"Guys, scorpions!" Tobi cried.

"You'll be fine, if you see one just scream and I'll come rescue you," Toni smiled but only slightly, still upset with Squid's treatment.

Elli gave Tobi a dead pan look. "You're worried more about scorpions than the deadly lizards running around?" Tobi gave Elli a spaced out look.

"Tobi you're a Scorpio, just speak scorpion to them and tell them to go away," Toni told her with a smirk.

Tobi glared at her sister. "I hate you."

"Not nice… I said I would rescue you," Toni pouted feeling better the more she spoke with her sister.

"Sis, you're not even going to be able to climb out of your hole to rescue me," Tobi explained, her glare fading into a smirk of her own.

"She's right, the hole is as tall as you are, literally," Trixie laughed.

"Fine, get someone else to rescue you," Toni said, indifferent.

"Psh! Toni, you're going to need rescuing from your own hole," Jessica stated.

"Shut up, I'll find a way out."

Walking to a spot away from everyone else's holes, Toni began digging. Everyone followed her lead and began digging holes their own holes.

After a few minutes of digging Jessica spoke up, "Remember guys… China."

All of the girls erupted in laughter while the boys just shook their heads.

After two hours the sun had risen and the heat with it, beating down on anyone who dared venture into its presence.

"Hey sis, how are you holding up?" Toni hollered from her hole, looking over to her sister.

"Fine," Tobi retorted, never letting her attention waver from digging. Toni sighed. Getting out of her hole, Toni walked over to her.

"Do you want me to help you?" Toni asked.

Tobi stopped digging, for only a moment, to look at her sister's hole before continuing. "I'm farther than you are."

"Yeah but I handle heat better than you and you get serious headaches when you're in the sun for too long," Toni needlessly explained, jumping into Tobi's hole.

Tobi glared at her. "Get out."

"I'm helping." Toni replied sternly.

"I don't want help."

"Well, that sucks 'cause you're getting it."

The sisters had a glaring contest before Toni gave up and began digging. Tobi glared for a moment longer but began digging also, knowing her sister wouldn't change her mind.

"I hate you," Tobi grumbled.

"I know," Toni confirmed knowing her sister couldn't see her grinning face.

Silence filled the air, the only thing that was heard was the sound of shovels on dirt but the quiet didn't last long and was penetrated by a whiney voice.

"It's so hooooooot!" Elli cried.

"No shit," Trixie commented, earning a glare from Elli.

"Guys…" Jessica warned.

"She started it," Trixie mumbled. Elli rolled her eyes and looked to Toni who had been her original reason for complaining.

"Toni!" Elli sang in a sing song voice.

"Oh geez… what?"

"I ran out of water," Elli said as if that explained everything.

Toni instantly held up her full water jug, not giving it a second thought. Elli instantly crawled out of her hole and jogged over to Toni in glee.

"I love you!" Elli cooed before taking a drink.

"Man, it looks like you haven't taken one drink out of that," Magnet commented, glancing to his own empty jug. His comment made everyone glance to the jug Elli held in her hands.

"That's because I haven't," Toni explained, never wavering from her digging.

"What?" Magnet gasped, not believing her. Though Squid had told him and the others last night of Toni not drinking water they hadn't really believed it. X-Ray, Armpit and Squid shared a look before looking to the conversation that had started, already knowing why she hadn't taken a drink.

"You can have drink too," Toni said, she had stopped digging to look at him and had noticed his empty jug.

"Don't you need it?" Magnet asked, confused.

"I don't drink water," She replied, bored.

"You've got to be kidding man!" Magnet exclaimed in disbelief. Zero looked out of his hole and gave Toni a worried look while Zigzag watched Toni with a mixture of shock and suspicion. Caveman leaned on his shovel and looked at Toni in disbelief.

"I. Don't. Drink. Wa-ter." Toni emphasized, not wanting to explain again.

"You're going to die of dehydration," Squid stated simply yet with irritation in his voice. It was the first time he had spoken to anyone since Toni had angered him that morning.

"Don't waste your breath. I have been for years and she hasn't changed once," Elli sighed.

"I don't drink pop anymore!" Toni protested playfully, happy Squid had finally acknowledged her.

"That had nothing to do with me or anyone for that matter…" Elli clarified but trailed off, remembering what Toni had requested the day before in their tent.

"You're going to need water, you're going to get heat stroke," Caveman tried to reason with her.

Toni didn't respond and instead asked a question. "How much longer till Mr. Sir comes to refill our canteens?"

Caveman gave her a confused look but answered anyway. "Anytime now."

"I will get a drink when he gets here, kay?" Toni told him, not wanting to be worried over. The other girls shook their heads knowingly and the boys couldn't help but feel like they were missing something.

Caveman's eyes lingered on the girls' shaking heads before his attention when back to Toni. "Promise?"

Toni grinned. "I promise."

Toni turned her attention to Magnet. "Well? Do you want a drink or not?"

Magnet jumped out of his hole with practiced ease and made his way to Elli, who was still gulping from Toni's water jug. When all was settled and everyone had began digging again the silence came back to hover around them.

It took less than fifteen minutes for Mr. Sir to show up and when he did the boys formed a line at the back of his truck, the girls following their lead.

"You girls got blisters yet?" Mr. Sir asked.

"Yeah, all of 'em do," Magnet answered for them as he watched them each fuss over their hands. Once Mr. Sir began filling the canteens the boys watched as Toni snuck to the opposite side of the truck Mr. Sir was on and began pulling objects out of the back and throwing them into Jessica's hole.

"What is sh-" Caveman began but was kicked in the leg by Trixie.

Turning to look at her, Trixie gave him a threatening look. Once Toni was done she rushed to the end of the line with her jug. After they were all filled and Mr. Sir had driven away Toni hurriedly jumped into the hole she had thrown the unknown objects from Mr. Sir's truck. Everyone came to surround the hole.

"I've got four Arnold Palmers' and one Watermelon Arizona!" Toni announced holding up an Arnold Palmer Arizona from the hole she was in. Tobi grabbed it and Toni held up the next one for someone to take.

"You've got to be kidding me," X-Ray said in disbelief, whipping his glasses of with his shirt.

"Man, you guys are sneaky!" Magnet proclaimed.

"No, just Toni," Elli clarified.

"She watches too many crime shows," Tobi sighed.

"Hey! You watch Deadly Women and NCIS too!" Toni tried to reason.

"Yeah but not as much as you and you watch way more than just Deadly Women and NCIS," Tobi stated.

"So…" Toni mumbled, guilty. While all of the boys had returned to their holes during the sisters' bickering all of the girls sat down in a circle away from the holes to drink their beverages.

"What are you guys doing?" Armpit asked.

"Taking a break?" Trixie replied sarcastically. The boys looked at each other before joining the girls in their circle.

All of the girls but Toni had opened their Arizonas and the boys watched as she opened the can with her teeth.

"What is wrong with you?" Squid asked in a crude tone.

"I told you to expect the unexpected. Don't question it, just go with it," Elli stated.

"She's an alien," Zigzag whispered to Elli with wide suspicious eyes on Toni.

"Leprechaun," Elli corrected.

Toni looked at Caveman from across the formed circle they were sitting in; he had been glaring at her ever since he had sat down. "What?"

"You lied."

"Did not."

"You promised you would drink some water."

"No, I promised I would get a drink when Mr. Sir got here."

"Then you tricked me."

"No, you didn't specify what I had to drink." Caveman glared at her but only got a kind smile in response.

"Want some?" Toni asked him, holding out her can.

"No."

"Okay, how about you?" Toni asked turning to Squid, who was seated beside her.

"No thanks," he sighed.

"I don't have any diseases," Toni explained, upset that her kindness wasn't being accepted.

"If you're not going to drink water you need that more than anyone else here does," Squid glowered.

"Fine." Toni stood and walked to her, foot and a half deep, hole. It had remained untouched since she had begun helping her sister. Setting her Arizona far enough away as to not get any dirt in it she began digging.

"Don't worry about her so much. She's stubborn and she kind of blames herself for getting us all sent here. She puts up a tough front and, you know, she really is strong but she just wants everyone to be happy and sometimes that requires her to be miserable. You just have to deal with it." Trixie enlightened.

"But she is hasn't eaten one thing since she's been here and she's only drank that Arizona and some milk she had at dinner last night!" Squid all but yelled. Did they not understand how unhealthy she was?

"You can bitch about it as long as you want but I GUARANTEE she will not stop being the way she is and you'll just make things worse so just leave it alone," Jessica informed.

"We should probably get back to digging," Ellie sighed, standing up. Everyone followed her lead and went to their holes to begin digging.


End file.
